


If Love Is A Labor I'll Slave 'Til The End

by an_altoids_tin_of_wonders



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: !!!!, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Modern AU, Pre-Proposal Nerves, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_altoids_tin_of_wonders/pseuds/an_altoids_tin_of_wonders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is finally ready to propose to his boyfriend of four years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Love Is A Labor I'll Slave 'Til The End

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in about two hours or less  
> and yet there are fics I've been working on for months that aren't finished -_- 
> 
> Also, to everyone who actually checks when I write new stuff: I start school again tomorrow, so updates on everything will be less frequent

Mike glanced in the mirror for the fifth time that night. He looked decent, he guessed, and once more his fingers traced the velvet box in his coat pocket.Tonight was the night. He was finally going to do it.  
He was going to ask Scott to marry him.  
But, _fuck_ , was he nervous.  
It wasn't that he thought Scott would say no. Or maybe he did. Maybe Scott had just been pretending to love him this whole time for a bet or something, and the second that he proposed and the whole restaurant was looking over he would laugh in Mike's face and leave.  
He shook his head, facing his reflection with a kind of determination.  
"No." He said aloud. "Scott loves me, and I love him, and we're going to get married." _We're going to get married._  
He could do this. He would do this.  
\---  
Mike sat across from Scott and nodded as he rambled on about how nice the place was, and how sweet Mike was for taking him. He had lost count of how many times he had felt the ring box with shaking fingers.  
It had been a chore to get through the food and the conversation itself with the plan to propose fresh in his mind. But here he was, they were just about finished, and now was the perfect time to do it. He shook himself out of his own thoughts to actually talk, carrying the conversation for a few moments before there was a down beat and he was his chance. Before he could talk (think?) himself out of it, he got down on his knee and pulled out the box. He heard the people around them start to whisper, but he only had ears for Scott's gasp and eyes for the way his hands flew to his mouth and his eyes lit up.  
"Scott, I love you more than anyone in this world, and," he was tearing up, "would you do me the honor of being my amazing husband?" There is a pause, and Mike's heart is still racing, and there's a tear sliding down his cheek now, but Scott is about to cry too, and he chokes out a "yes" before Mike stands and pulls him into his arms, and all around them everyone is clapping and cheering as they kiss and when they break apart Mike slips the ring onto Scott's shaking finger and his brown gaze meets Scott's watery blue one.  
"I love you."


End file.
